InuYokai Kagome
by Hotaru Yukishiro Tomoe Kamiya
Summary: Ch 7 up an Runnin! Kagome is on the verge of life and death after a meeting with kikyou. Confessions of love and antique secrets are revealed. For more information r
1. Death of a loved one

AN: Dont own nutin. Not even this computer!!!! I only own this story. *sniff* WHY COULDNT I BE BORN THE DAUGHTER OF AN ANIME ARTIST SO I COULD OWN SUMTIN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?  
  
Death of Loved Ones  
  
by: Hotaru Y. Tomoe Kamiya  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha screamed "Damn! How much did that wench see?" Two days ago, after another meeting with Kikyo, InuYasha had left the group in search of the resurrected miko. Angry, jealous, and worried Kagome had left in search of him only to find Kikyo wrapped in the arms of InuYasha and kissing said hanyou passionately. Kagomes presence became aware to the dumbfounded demon by her sweet smell of wild flowers soiled with the stench of salty tears.InuYasha kept on chasing Kagome until he arrived at a clearing. There, he saw Kikyo, pointing an arrow at Kagome, who, at the time, was stood against a tree.  
  
This is for you InuYasha! Kikyo said This bitch shall never bother us again! I will make sure of that. Afterwards, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Kikyo let go of the arrow which began glowing a faint color of blue as it reached and pierced Kagomes body. InuYasha watched as Kagome stood against a tree, her limp body poised in such a way that it seemed she has stopped to rest and fell asleep. InuYasha walked over to her and caressed her silky hair and touched her now pale skin. It was cold as ice. Her warmth,  
  
like Kikyos, had vanished at the sight of death. Blood now rolled down the trees bark like sap. Her blood. At the smell of it InuYasha was filled with furry. He began to shake.  
  
"Kikyo!!! What is it you have done?" InuYasha asked in a low and dangerous sounding whisper.  
  
"What do you mean what have I done?" Kikyo said calmly as if she had just been playing with a childs toys. "I just wanted to make you happy. So you could be with me. . . forever. I love you InuYasha, and that wench was standing in the way of our love." InuYasha shook his head.  
  
"No. If you loved me you would want nothing but my happiness. If you had iever/i loved me you would have understood about my appearance." Here InuYasha paused and looked at Kagome. 'Like Kagome. She never asked me to change. She accepted me for who I was. Not human or demon. She has been the only one to accept me as full demon and full human.' He then turned his gaze to meet Kikyos. "But you. . . You have done nothing but wanted me to be this or that way. You never ask for what I want. You just say InuYasha lets change you to a human with the Jewel so we can get married. But you know what? Im tired of that! I think you should rest in peace. I dont know why you keep on insisting in bothering me when you know I love Kagome! So Im gonna end it here and now!" Kikyo smirked.  
  
"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Kikyo said with a taunting smile. "Dont you remember? You promised to protect me forever. Dont tell me that the great InuYasha is a promise breaker. I always thought he was so honest and reliable." She finished mockingly.  
  
"No. InuYasha said barely above a whisper. I wont kill you. . . but nobody said my demon side wouldn't." Suddenly InuYasha raised his head to reveal blood red eyes and a humongous pair of fangs. Anger took over his body and he launched at Kikyo.  
  
"Blades of Light! (AN: Dont like it? Well TB! YOU TRY WRITING DURING A WRITERS BLOCK!!!!) InuYasha screamed while four bright purple claws swiped at Kikyo. Her body glowed a bright blue and she slowly dissolved into the light. InuYasha fell to his knees. Tears falling freely down his now normal cheeks. His eyes were still red but this time from his tears. He slowly began to stand and picked up Kagome. Somehow the arrow dissolved along with Kikyo and Kagome had slid off the trunk.  
  
Upon arriving at camp he was met with a very worried Sango and a shocked Shippou. Miroku just glared at him and walk and snatched Kagomes body out of his arms.  
  
"InuYasha! What is it youve done now?!" Miroku said accusingly.  
  
"Houshi-sama, wait!" Sango said. If InuYasha had done anything there would be claw marks on Kagome but all there is, is a small whole thru her heart! InuYasha just kept quiet. At that moment a figure appeared in the shadows. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So tell me what you thing and= press the button!  
  
Dont forget to check out my site  
  
yuki78521.tripod.com/yukimeslibrary  
  
| | | V 


	2. Confessions and Revivals

AN: *covers ears* I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! There I said it but no one said I had to hear it!.  
  
Confessions and Revivals  
  
by: Hotaru Y. Tomoe Kamiya  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark figure emerged from the bushes. It had long flowing silver hair and an intensive golden glare. His thin face was adorned by two purple scars on each of his cheeks and he wore something fluffy and resembling a scarf around his neck. It was Sesshomaru, InuYasha's half-brother.  
  
Everyone took their battle stances, yet Sesshomaru kept on walking forward. He placed his hand on one of the two swords he carried. At seeing this Miroku and Sango tensed, while InuYasha, noticing which sword his brother was about to draw, sheathed his sword. At seeing this action made by their self proclaimed leader, Sango and Miroku immediately dropped their battle stances and moved out of Sesshomaru's way.  
  
The Demon Lord continued to walk towards the corpse of the young Miko. He slowly unsheathed his sword, but before he could give the life saving blow, InuYasha burst out.  
  
"May I know why the hell you are doing this?" He asked. Sesshomaru turned to face InuYasha.  
  
"It is none of your business." Sesshomaru replied in what he thought was an unemotional voice. InuYasha though, knew otherwise, he saw in his brother's eyes great sadness and a wish to help. He also saw what resembled far away love. The type of love that is kept to oneself and never revealed. Miroku also saw this and then he whispered.  
  
"You love her." He stated in disbelieve.  
  
"Correction. bI used/b to love her, but after the appearance of Rin these feelings have changed and my heart belongs to another. Plus, Rin has a great affection for this Miko; she'd be devastated at the news of her death." With this said he gave one single slash towards Kagome's body.  
  
"You'd hate for Rin to be in pain wouldn't you?" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru ignored the comment and stated.  
  
"It will be a minimum of a day for her to regain consciousness. She has been dead for at least a few hours." He gave one last glance towards Kagome before turning and leaving forever. 'What was that change in smell?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome now laid in a futon at Kaede's hut. After the gang had explained what happened Kaede had given instructions for Kagome to have complete rest.  
  
InuYasha sat in a corner next to the futon. He thought about what had just happened. Kikyo was dead, but the attack InuYasha used had truly amazed him. Where had it come from?  
  
Suddenly he felt something shift next to him. He saw Kagome's eyes flutter open. She was alive and for that he thanked his brother. One day he would have to thank him. Then in the instant Kagomes eyes opened completely there was a bright light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heehee Don't You Just Love Cliffhangers? *dodges various object thrown by the audience. Incuding a Katana* *Gulp* Just review and I'll update got it? 


	3. Changes

Changes  
  
by: Hotaru Y. Tomoe Kamiya  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly he felt something shift next to him. He saw Kagome's eyes flutter open. She was alive and for that he thanked his brother. One day he would have to thank him. Then in the instant Kagome's eyes opened completely there was a bright light.  
  
InuYasha was left blind for a moment, but when he opened his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw. There, in front of him, stood a young girl. She wore the same clothing as Kagome but there was something different about her. She sat there crying looking down. Her hair was black with orange and white stripes, a pair of dog ears crowned her head. Her eyes were a deep blue almost black. And behind her he saw a small orange black tipped tail.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what have you done to Kagome?!" InuYasha demanded. At hearing this, the already crying girl burst into sobs. At hearing the racket everyone immediately ran inside, but stared wide eyed at the seen in front of them. The girl suddenly stopped crying, her face fell and her bangs covered her eyes.  
  
"You don't recognize me do you?" The girl mumbled her voice barely audible. InuYasha was left without words. Though he was sure he had never seen her before something about her was familiar, other than the clothes of course. "It's me, Kagome."  
  
"KAGOME?!" Everyone screamed in disbelief. Shippou nearly fainted, Sango paled, while Miroku and InuYasha's eyes widened in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the shock wore off, everyone sat down in a circle and tried to make sense of the situation.  
  
"How'd this happen?" Miroku asked.  
  
"InuYasha?" Sango said inquiringly clanking at the Hanyou.  
  
"I was sitting here when Kagome woke up, then there was a blinding light, and then when I opened my eyes she looked like this." InuYasha said looking down.  
  
"I see your blood has been unsealed my child" a voice called from the door.  
  
"Kaede?" Everyone turned to look at the elderly miko.  
  
"I knew it since I saw you. There was a strange aura around you, yet it seemed to be sealed. As the Reincarnation of my sister you were supposed to be exactly like her in every way. But even though there was a strange resemblance you were never actually one with my sister." Kaede said closing her one eye.  
  
"So you are saying that Kagome isn't Kikyou's reincarnation?"  
  
"Not exactly, it seems Kagome's destiny was to be my sisters reincarnation but it seems that somewhere along the way demon blood was mixed into her family's bloodline, and even though it had been sealed away for all this years, the one slash of the Tenseiga was enough to break the seal binding you youkai blood."  
  
"But how come she just changed?" asked Sango.  
  
"That's a very simple answer. It takes time for the blood to circulate around Kagome's body and begin taking effect."  
  
"If you knew this why didn't you tell us?" InuYasha snapped angrily.  
  
"I never believed it would come to this." Kaede answered calmly, "Now Kagome tell me were you ever told if anyone in your family was of youkai descendants?"  
  
"No, my family comes of a long line of Miko's and Monk's." Kagome answered truthfully.  
  
"What about your father's?" Miroku asked. At this question Kagome's eyes glazed over.  
  
"I. I never met him. He died before I was born. My mom has never uttered a word on the subject." Kagome looked down embarrassed.  
  
"Well," InuYasha said standing up. "We better go ask your mother a couple of questions." Kagome nodded and followed InuYasha out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha and Kagome entered her house and saw her mother in the kitchen table. She was talking with one of her friends. "Yes Mary, I know, don't you worry," As soon as Kagome entered the kitchen Kagome's mom let out a little squeal "Are you okay?!" the woman called Mary asked over the phone. "Yeah...um. How about I call you back later I have a small emergency." Without even waiting for an answer Kagome's mother hung up and walked over to where Kagome was she looked into Kagome's eyes before hugging her tightly and beginning to sob.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!!!  
  
Avoids various katana's, kodachi's, and ninja stars thrown by audience,  
  
you review I continue.  
  
Ch. 4 is on the making here is a little expert to encourage you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your father was an inuyokai. I met him when I was no more than Souta's age." Kagome's mother began as the memories began to come back. The scenery was that of the shrine grounds though everything seemed a little newer than what it was at the time. A small girl around 8 years old was seen playing with a beautiful dog. It had a golden orange mane tipped with white and it's long bushy tailed curled up a little. "Your grandfather had bought him for me as a present that year. Though he was not a puppy he was equally as playful and he would be rather over protective. Everything was going as smooth as velvet until that day."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wish to know what's going to happen? Just update. =^.^= Come on I already gave you some encouragement so just push da button!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	4. Questions

Questions  
  
by: Hotaru Y. Tomoe Kamiya  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ InuYasha and Kagome entered her house and saw her mother in the kitchen table. She was talking with one of her friends. "Yes Mary, I know, don't you worry," As soon as Kagome entered the kitchen Kagome's mom let out a little squeal "Are you okay?!" the woman called Mary asked over the phone. "Yeah...um. How about I call you back later I have a small emergency." Without even waiting for an answer Kagome's mother hung up and walked over to where Kagome was she looked into Kagome's eyes before hugging her tightly and beginning to sob.  
  
"mom. mom." Kagome shook her mother gently "Its okay. I'm fine."  
  
Kagome's mom shook her head.  
  
"I know you'll be okay. You're a strong girl. It's just, you look so much like your father." Kagome had often heard that reference, but never from her mother. Now that she thought of it. She had never heard her mother mention her father. Kagome remembered about the time she had had to write a page on him for an autobiography for English class. Her mother had had a talk with her teacher and she had been excused from the assignment.  
  
Her mother suddenly noticed InuYasha and wiped the tears away. She walked over to the kitchen sink and began to prepare some tea.  
  
"InuYasha. I didn't know you were here. Please take a seat while I prepare some tea. Would you like anything?" InuYasha had learned to watch his language around Kagome's mom. "No ma'am I'm okay." Kagome's mom finished making her tea and she poured some for Kagome, InuYasha, and herself.  
  
"I guess you are here to ask about your father right?" She asked taking a sip from the freshly brewed tea. Kagome had never seen her mother acting so seriously. InuYasha and her just nodded and she sighed as if remembering something painful yet joyful. "Your father was an inuyokai. I met him when I was no more than Souta's age." Kagome's mother began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The scenery was that of the shrine grounds though everything seemed a little newer than what it was at the time. A small girl around 8 years old was seen playing with a beautiful dog. It had a golden orange mane tipped with white and it's long bushy tailed curled up a little. "Your grandfather had bought him for me as a present that year. Though he was not a puppy he was just as playful and he would be rather over protective. Everything was going as smooth as velvet until that day. Your grandfather and grandmother were having a fight and I ran to my room crying. I could hear them yelling at each other." Suddenly the scenery changed into that of a little girl crying in a room. "I thought I was alone. but suddenly I felt something soft next to me, and seeking comfort, held it tightly. I thought it was the dog but I found myself in the arms of a young man that was around 4000 years old but didn't look a day older than 17. He had dark brown hair with orange streaks, and what I found most fascinating. Two small dog ears crowned his head and a white tipped bushy tail sneaked from behind. His name was Inuki and was by far most, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. We kept our meeting a secret, for I was afraid that if my father was to find out about his true identity, he would eliminate him."  
  
"But, grandpa can't hurt a fly." Kagome said.  
  
"Maybe not now, but back then he could hurt much more than a fly, just be patient I'll get to that part soon enough." Kagome just nodded in silence.  
  
"Then one day, when I was 16, your father and I had been taking a walk through the woods. I hadn't noticed the time, but as soon as we got back your grandfather saw us, I guess he had been looking for me. He banished your father into the woods and kept him imprisoned there. Until one day, during another of their fights, I got so tired of this life that I ran into the woods. I somehow got through the barriers that kept Inuki imprisoned and told him about all my troubles. He held me tight as I cried and comforted me. When I had finished weeping he asked me if I would run away with him..."  
  
"and you said you would."  
  
"exactly. We went to live to Osaka. Your father learned how to hide his demon features and took up a job as a police officer. We got married a couple of months afterwards. Three months later we found out I was pregnant with you. That was one of the happiest days of my life, just knowing I would bear the child of your father. On the other hand your father was worried. How would other kids treat you? You would never be able to live a normal life. Your father was worried. Then, on the day you were born, a beautiful girl with dog ears and a tail. He was filled with so much joy. But, our happiness didn't last for long. 5 months later your father was killed. Murdered by a convict or something like that, on that same day I had found out I was pregnant with your brother. I was shocked and lost. I thought there wouldn't be a future for you or your brother. So I went to your grandfather. With the last of his powers he sealed your father's blood deep within your heart."  
  
"So that's why grandpa has no powers."  
  
"Yes, and I must say that even though he did it because he loved you dearly he has never been the same." Kagome's mom was in tears now, and Kagome felt guilty for causing her mom to remember. She stood up and hugged her mother tightly.  
  
"Mom, listen, I'm sorry.call the school and tell grandpa to make up something. Tell them I had to go to the Alps for fresh air or something like that. I won't be coming back for a while." Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter. "Look, I don't think I want to be in this world at this moment. I have to learn more about myself. Learn how to control my powers, whatever they may be, and to get used to this appearance."  
  
"But... if you never come back?"  
  
"Don't worry I promise I will. Just don't worry okay?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Okay. I will be taking some clothes and food. Promise to take care of Sota for me okay?"  
  
"Ha! Your brother will probably want to take over your room now." Kagome's mom said trying to lighten the mood. Yet Kagome could see sadness in her eyes.  
  
"No way! I'm locking it!" They laughed for a while until Mrs. Higurashi caught InuYasha's eyes. "Promise to take care of her you got it?!"  
  
"With my life." InuYasha smiled at Kagome's mom and Kagome went up to her room. The sailor uniform she wore didn't seem to suit her anymore. She went to her closet and pulled out a Dark Green Kimono with leaf patterns. The skirt was different from usual kimonos since it was shorter, and the sleeves were long. She tied it with a golden obi. "There that looks more suiting" She took a pair of sandals that tied like a ballerinas slippers and put them on. She put a slight touch of mascara, dark green eye shadow, and some lip gloss. Why she was doing this was a mystery to her. It was as if preparing for a war or something. Yes that was it. She was preparing for a battle and her opponent was herself. She took a small pendant with a flower on it. Her mother had given it to her for her birthday. She had said it was something her father wore. Kagome put it on and packed some extra clothes. She took on last look at herself before taking the key to her room and locking it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HYT: Finitum!!!!  
  
Saku: scary..  
  
Usaki: Very.  
  
Shin: yep..  
  
HYT: leave me alone it took me a long time to get the inspiration.  
  
Saku: bout time too.  
  
HYT: *locks up her sister and turns to crowd* remember the rule 5 updates and I update TTYL!!! ~.^? 


	5. Lilly

Lilly and the Mamoru no Katana  
  
by: Hotaru Y. Tomoe Kamiya  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ InuYasha and Kagome's mother were in the living room talking. As soon as InuYasha heard the click of Kagome's door he looked up, but what he saw he just couldn't believe. There, at the top of the stairs, stood Kagome, but in a way it wasn't the Kagome he knew. No, this was the real Kagome. She was dressed in a Dark Green Kimono with a leaf pattern. The skirt was different from usual kimonos since it was shorter. 'Much shorter' InuYasha noticed. The sleeves were long and it was tied back with a golden obi. On her feet, she wore a pair of sandals that tied around her ankles and she was wearing what he recalled Kagome telling Sango was called "Make up". Kagome blinked at InuYasha's stare before asking what was the matter. He seemed to be a bit red and she touched his forehead with worry. "InuYasha are you okay? You're a bit red. Do you have a fever?" The touch of Kagome's hand on his forehead was enough to make him even more nervous.  
  
"I-I'm f-f-fine" He said looking away. "Lets get going" Kagome's worried look softened and she nodded. After turning to say good-bye to her mother Kagome and InuYasha's went back thru the well. However, as soon as it seemed they reached the future a small purple glow zoomed towards the two half demons.  
  
"LADY KAGOME!!!!" the purple glow seemed to scream before stopping inches away from Kagome's face. Kagome blinked in confusion. "Do I know you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh no, I hadn't noticed you were here till some time ago. My name is Mirianu Yosei but you can call me Lilly. I'm a Water Fairy. I was assigned as your, your. what was it again?"  
  
"Advisor?" InuYasha asked tentatively thinking about Myoga.  
  
"Yes, yes, that's it advisor. I was assigned as Lady Kagome's advisor by his Lordship Inuki many years ago before you were to be born." Mirianu said.  
  
"LORDSHIP INUKI?" Kagome asked seemingly surprised.  
  
"Exactly" Mirianu said.  
  
"You mean my father was some kind of important figure?" Kagome asked again.  
  
"Not really. He did however fight with the great InuTanshio"  
  
"INUTANSHIO?!" InuYasha asked alarmed.  
  
"Yes why? Do you know him? It wouldn't surprise me. He's well known and his half breed no good son is suposebly the owner of these woods." InuYasha was growing redder by the second and would most surely have killed the small fairy if given the chance but Kagome quickly took her in her hands and jumped onto a tree.  
  
"Uh.Lilly. that IS Inutanshio's no good half breed son." Kagome said.  
  
"WHAT?! But he seems so cute. Not at all like a half breed" Kagome sweat dropped and InuYasha glared at the fairy.  
  
"IM NOT CUT E!!!!!"  
  
"HUSH! "Kagome ordered him and he pouted at her.  
  
"The old hag and the others are going to worry if we take too long." He said angrily wishing that the fairy would just leave.  
  
"Oh yeah. Hey Lilly come with us. We have some questions you might be able to answer."  
  
"And so do I." InuYasha muttered under his breath.  
  
"Inu, did you say something?" Kagome asked not yet used to her keen hearing.  
  
"N-n-no nothing at all" InuYasha said blushing at the fact Kagome had called him by a nickname. 'Or is it? Does she really think I'm cute? Like cute adorable puppy cute? Or maybe future mate like cute?' Lilly however had heard exactly what he had said but decided to talk to him later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Kaede's..  
  
"Where could they be?" Sango wondered allowed.  
  
"They shouldn't be long. It's getting dark and I'm sure Kagome's mother wouldn't stop her from coming back" Miroku said in a calm voice. Just as he finished Shippou took in a sniff of the air and picked up a scent that was terribly familiar. He stood up and ran through the doorway screaming. "KAGOME!"  
  
"Guess that takes care of THAT question" said Sango laughing running out to meet her friend. She was surprised by her new looks and the small purple fairy sitting on her shoulder.  
  
"Guess its time for story telling huh?" InuYasha said dropping some fire wood he had picked up on his way over and began building a bonfire.  
  
After explaining the happenings at Kagome's house and meeting Lilly the group burst out into questions.  
  
"So you were always a demon?"  
  
"How'd your mom take it?"  
  
"Are you like royalty?"  
  
"Do you have a castle?"  
  
The questions stopped suddenly when Kagome raised her hand and answering all at once.  
  
"Yes, well, no, I highly doubt it. Does that answer all your questions or is there something more?" She asked in a slightly annoyed voice. It seemed too much to take in and it all went by so quickly. Discovering her demon side, quitting school, learning about her father, and this girl who she was supposed to be, it was all just too much too fast. She got up and walked away. Shippou began to follow but Lilly stopped him.  
  
"She needs some time to think. Just let her be for a while." This saddened Shippou by making him feel unwanted and unneeded but he understood and asked if it was okay for him to go to bed. Sango went and tucked him in while InuYasha and Miroku stayed by the warm fire they had built.  
  
"So how are you taking it?" Miroku asked with a smirk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean by 'What?'?! I'm talking about Kagome's.transformation..." Miroku said cautiously.  
  
"I don't see what you mean. She still is the same Kagome. She still has the same likes and dislikes, still feels the same way about things, just.more powerful." InuYasha said emotionlessly. Deep down, however, he knew she had changed. Maybe in such a small manner that it wasn't that noticeable but it was still there.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right. But I don't mean about what do you think about her. I'm talking about how you feel about her." Miroku said more seriously. "Even if she hasn't changed her appearance, her blood, her smell has changed. Look InuYasha, you can fool yourself as much as you want. But we both know how you really feel about Kagome."  
  
"Don't meddle Miroku" InuYasha said coldly.  
  
"I'm not meddling! I'm just looking out for Kagome. If you hurt her I swear I will kill you without a second thought." InuYasha got up and began to walk away.  
  
"Don't worry I don't intend to hurt her." He said and turning he added. "And for the record. You ARE meddling."  
  
"You may not intend to InuYasha but you just might." Miroku said under his breath however InuYasha's sensitive ears picked up on it and he began to speed up. When he reached his destination. Which was of course his favorite tree next to the hot springs. He saw it was being occupied by Kagome. He jumped onto the branch and was ready to yell at her for taking his place when he noticed she was sleeping peacefully. His features softened and he picked her up careful not to wake up his small princess. 'No matter what, I will never hurt you.' He stealthily jumped off the tree and took her back to the cabin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Abilities

You ppl must be happy that I'm sick... and that I don't wanna do my HW... *looks around making sure no teacher especially Bro Joe to hear her* So that's why I'm writing this chapter. That and well I felt like writing... please read my site *begs* Ill even add a guest book!!! BTW I OWN NOTHING OF THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT AND THE NOTES IN WHICH I WROTE IT!!!!  
  
Abilities By: Hotaru Y. Tomoe Kamiya  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome woke up at the cabin a few hours later. 'Huh? I'd swear I fell asleep in that tree by the springs . . . hmm'  
  
"Lady Kagome!!! You're awake!!!" Lilly, a tiny water fairy, appeared in front of Kagome. Her loud high pitched voice hurt Kagome's sensitive ears.  
  
"Huh?! Lilly?!" Kagome said kind of shocked at the fairies hyperness. 'I knew they were very active but I never thought they were this hyper.' That was when Kagome noticed the chocolate around Lilly's lips. "SHIPPOU!!!" Kagome screamed in disbelief. "DID YOU GIVE LILLY CHOCOLATE!?!?!?!?!?" Shippou, who had been sitting at the other side eating said object contently suddenly ran out the door in fear.  
  
"YEPPERS!!!" Lilly answered in his place. Kagome sighed desperately and asked Lilly to go look for Shippou. Knowing this would keep her away and tire her. And she did so gladly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple of hours later. . . "Lady . . . Kagome. . .I've.... found . . . the . . . kitsuko. . . "Lilly said tiredly. Shippou in a small purple ball behind her.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME KITSUKO ITS SHIPPOU GOT IT?!" he said angrily from inside the ball. Lilly however flew over to Kagome's shoulder and fell onto it as the ball holding Shippou in mid air disappeared and the poor fox fell.  
  
"Okay. Time to begin our training." Lilly said. Recuperating her strength and NORMAL energy.  
  
"Training?! Kagome asked perplexed. "You never said anything about training."  
  
"Why lady Kagome. You didn't know? Your father was a healing demon. That's why he traveled with InuTanshio. You don't think he'd accomplished so much by himself would you?" Lilly said matter-of-factly. Kagome in truth had always thought of InuTanshio as some sort of god but I guess not even he was so powerful. But, not wanting to show it, Kagome said. "Oh so that's who it was..." InuYasha had been looking for awhile. Miroku and Sango had left to look for medical herbs with Kaede and InuYasha had said he was going to get firewood. 'Feh, I can do that in five minutes.' He watched intently at Kagome and though Lilly felt his gaze upon them she didn't say anything about it.  
  
"Okay first things first. You can only produce poison, sleep, and healing powers. That comes from your fathers' side. From your mothers however you are allowed a bit more protection. Your Miko powers are capable of being quite powerful, but first you must learn to harness them. If you learn quickly enough I might even have one more lesson to teach you afterwards."  
  
"Okay~!" Kagome answered gleefully. She was good at learning and couldn't wait till she finished.  
  
"Good. Now for your first lesson. Spreading poison. Now in your mind think about a poisonous herb or substance. You should know some of these because of your time spent with Kaede-sama." Kagome though of some poison ivy and immediately began to follow Lilly's instructions. In her mind she thought about surrounding herself with poison ivy and suddenly, when her eyes opened, she found out that, around her in fact laid Shippou, Lilly, and a very angry crow that had been at the wrong place in the wrong time lying poisoned.  
  
"Lilly?! What did I do wrong?!" Kagome asked a bit freaked out.  
  
"Absolutely nothing.... Just remember to concentrate on one target and one target only . . . unless you have a round house of demons around you. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Kagome said holding back tears.  
  
"Now change from the poison Ivy to some healing plant and do it fast please I'm itchy!!!" Lilly plead. They continued like this for another 3 hours or so and then after Kagome finally learned to produce all the different types of powder and center it, they moved on to the Miko powers.  
  
"First of all your heart must be pure and you must have nothing but pure thoughts in your mind. The more pure thoughts you have the stronger your power will be."  
  
"I know I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yep.... I learned it from Kaede."  
  
"Oh... okay...Then I guess we can move on to the special training."  
  
"YAY!!!" Kagome couldn't help but be happy. What she didn't know, was that InuYasha had also been affected by every single one of her "powder" incidents and would most likely be dead if it weren't for the fact that Kagome could create healing powder. However, he had fallen asleep and didn't notice the "special" lesson that was being taught.  
  
"Since your half Miko and half demon, you have the ability to become human." Lilly began  
  
"I also know that. But isn't that only on certain nights?" Kagome asked inquiringly.  
  
"Yes, but as you are a female you have the ability to become human at your will power. All you have to do is imagine yourself as you would look like in your human form. And repeat after me."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Powers of the Celtic Moon," "Powers of the Celtic Moon," "Goddess of the silver stars," "Goddess of the silver stars," "Here thee my plea," "Here thee my plea," "Human let me be."  
  
"Human let me be."  
  
Kagome kept her eyes shut. Afraid the spell might not have worked. She herd Shippou gasp and Lilly begin to clap. Opening her eyes she saw Lilly holding a little mirror.  
  
"You look beautiful my lady." Kagome looked into the mirror. There she was. Old Kagome Higurashi, as if nothing had happened. The sight brought tears to her eyes as well as Shippou's. She quickly changed back and thanked Lilly for the lessons excusing herself to cook dinner. Shippou following close behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "InuYasha come down of that tree. I wish to speak to you." Lilly said seriously flying up to where the male dog demon was laying half asleep.  
  
"What do you want hag?"  
  
"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just called me a hag. However I will not ignore the fact that you have an infatuation on my lady Kagome."  
  
"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU FIGURE THAT OUT!!! DID MIROKU TELL YOU!!! THAT BASTARD IM GONNA KILL HIM!!!" InuYasha said quite mad at his secret being revealed. At this Lilly raised her eyebrow expectantly. "I mean, who told you such a lie?" InuYasha said trying to cover up for the mistake he had done. At this Lilly just shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Come on InuYasha. Admit it. No one had to tell me anything. But someone sure as hell has to tell YOU something's. It's so noticeable you like her just you two are so hard headed you'd never guess for yourselves." Lilly said and InuYasha just pouted and sat up staring at Lilly.  
  
"Fine then, if I need so many things said to me why don't you say them?"  
  
"Don't worry, I will. Number 1... I knew you were InuTanshio's son... it was in your scent. 2nd of all, Lady Kagome loves you and you don't know it, have you ever thought of telling her." InuYasha was about to respond but Lilly shut him up quickly by continuing her lecture. "3rd Forget about Kikyo she's long dead. You yourself killed her. But you were too blind to notice fate had been kind to you and given you Kagome to make up for it. Then again, that might just be because you're a man. Look, all I'm saying is tell her how you feel. You'd be surprised..."  
  
And with that Lilly flew away towards the cabin.  
  
"But if I do . . . if I do she will choose me . . . and I'm not worthy of her. . ." InuYasha said sadly to himself as it began to get dark and he sat there, gazing at his reflection in the pond. "OH $#! T!!! THE FIRE WOOD!!! KAGOMES GOING TO KILL ME!!!" HE Quickly took a few branches and raced towards the cabins direction. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Done! And now *drum roll*  
  
AWNSERS TO REVIEWS!!! | V Guardian of the Hell Gate - ^^ *bows* I appreciate your words. Ill look out for you stories.  
  
Anantsu – Don't worry I've got it ALL planned out *evil glint in eye* BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ^^ Just remember to review when you can and I will write as much as I can^^ Yu~ki~ko – don't worry as I've said *evil gleam* Its all planned out ^^ however there's 1 thing ppl have to understand... Kagome is ½ Demon ½ Miko therefore there will be no vicious full breed because of the calmness within her other half... It's kinda like she's perfectly balanced between good and evil. Kagome lover 2009 – don't worry Id kill her too and more Chapters are on the way ~.^ ???? – I know Ill fix it. And its soo cool you go to a school with the same name. ^^ Arithmea – thanx ^^ Keeper-of-the-triforce – kinda but not really... if you mean doggy ears sure but if you mean color no. Hers are brown with black tips.\ I haven't got a name – thanx for reading my story. I look forward to more comments. Silent Dark - ^^ YEPPERS!!! STORYS!!!! Kag's Twin – I'm glad you like my story. And I agree with you on the Kikyo comment. Don't worry I'm all for Kag/Inu stories ^^ oh I don't have a guestbook... I think Ill add one... yeah Ill do that ASAP but first I must write right? ^^ Midnight Youkai – Thanx Jammies2000 – hmm I hadn't noticed that... thanx for bringing it up. ^^ Thorndeath – don't worry I will. . . . *grins evilly* in time. . . Ravens Jaded - *blushes* I'm much obliged ((like my word?? ^^)) Silverpuppyinuyasha – thanx for the 10/10 Draygoon – Thank you very much seems updates are on demand ^^ InuYasha – don't worry its all a part of the plot I'm sorry if you don't like it. I didn't know that. I do however know bout wanting someone back. But as I said. It's all part of the plot. People Person – don't worry I will ^^ L – Thanx. The cliffhangers are a bad habit I have. My friends hate me for it ^^' Pyro – I know I'm mean *evil gleam* but as I said. It's all part of my plan!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA oh and uh *thinks 'cause she doesn't really know* uh... its all part of the plot... 


	7. Stars aka More Confessions

PPL THE CLIMAX IS ON ITS WAY!!! In the popular form of one of my songfics (most of the following chapter. Will be song fics btw. But don't hate me plz.)  
  
More Confessions  
  
By: Hotaru Y. Tomoe Kamiya  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After having had a great supper cooked by everyone's favorite chef InuYasha decided to go sit in his tree and gaze at the stars. Stars, that's what Kagome's eyes reminded InuYasha. The stars that never fade and seem to glow no matter what the circumstances, glittering stars that don't judge anyone. "She's like an angel." InuYasha whispered in a trance like state.  
  
********************************* Look at the stars, Look how they shine for you, And everything you do Yeah, they were all yellow. *********************************  
  
So absorbed was he in his thoughts of the goddess whom he adored that he hadn't noticed those same glittering eyes sitting right next to him and gazing.  
  
"Inu," She began but was cut short by InuYasha jumping up ten feet in the air and landing with a thud next to her once again.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!" He asked, obviously surprised by the presence of his angel.  
  
"I was just walking around but then I saw you here around 10 minutes ago and decided to join you. So tell me now, what is it you've been starring at?"  
  
******************************* I came along, I wrote a song for you, And all the things you do, And it was called "Yellow." *******************************  
  
"Oh, just the stars. They seem to remind me of something or better said someone." He looks at Kagome who was also looking at him and suddenly notices how close they were. He could feel her breath teasing his lips and he suddenly laid on his back and stared at the stars again blushing profusely.  
  
********************************** So then I took my turn, Oh what a thing to have done, And it was all yellow. **********************************  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said laying down next to Inu. They laid there in silence for awhile before InuYasha thought he heard Kagome mutter something under her breath. He turned around to ask her what it was she had said but was surprised to see the human Kagome laying next to him. 'I swear she was demon a minute ago. That really doesn't matter. I got to do what Lilly said maybe, as much as I hate to admit, little pixie dust might be right. But, but what if Kagome says no. Or worse, what if she says yes but only because she has pity on me. And even if she does I'm not worthy of her.' But somewhere deep inside of him something told him he was wrong and he should go on with it. He turned around and looked at Kagome with a strong resolve clearly visible in his golden orbs. 'Enough is enough I need to tell her.' "Kagome..." He began but didn't know how to continue. "I need to tell you something important."  
  
************************************* Your skin Oh yeah, your skin and bones, Turned into something beautiful, You know You know I love you so, You know I love you so. *************************************  
  
Oh god was he going to admit it. Could it be? Did he really? But no matter how many questions Kagome had in her mind she answered with a casual "yeah?" she looked at InuYasha and saw the strong resolve in his eyes. A resolve only visible when he was about to mention something of utter importance. What she didn't know was how, no matter how she had tried to hide it, all the questions in her mind were reflected in her eyes.  
  
******************************* I swam across, I jumped across for you, Oh what a thing to do. 'Cause you were all yellow, ********************************  
  
"Kagome I... I..." InuYasha began but pondered on how to say it. 'God why is this so damn hard?!' "I well I think I like you." there it was. Out in the world as bare and raw as a newborn. And for some reason it began to feel as if it were a bit easier to express it "I've actually liked you for a while. The way you smile. . ." He moved his hand to rearrange a piece of her hair which had come loose and place it tenderly behind her ear. "The way your hair looks in the morning. And the way your eyes shine. That's what these stars remind me of. They remind me of you. They make the night just a little bit brighter and cozier. Before you I only noticed the moon. Its pale cold face and how in time it changed."  
  
************************** I drew a line, I drew a line for you, Oh what a thing to do, And it was all yellow. *************************  
  
At the sound of those words and the feeling of their meaning Kagome's eyes filled with tears. This had made it so much easier on Kagome but puzzled InuYasha to no end. Why did she cry? Was the message so embarrassing that it had made her cry? Oh god he could only hope not. He took her in his arms and begged for forgiveness. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean it."  
  
**************************************** Your skin, Oh yeah your skin and bones, Turned into something beautiful, You know, For you I'd bleed myself dry, For you I'd bleed myself dry. ****************************************  
  
What came next is what really surprised him. Kagome gasped at the sudden closeness between them but seemed to welcome it instead than pushing him away as, well, as Kikyo would have done. Kagome turned to InuYasha, the tears of happiness not changing her beauty in the least. Her eyes were shining like stars. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and nuzzled his neck. "Please don't say that. You don't know how happy you make me Inu. You don't really know."  
  
****************************************** It's true, look how they shine for you, Look how they shine for you, Look how they shine for... Look how they shine for you, Look how they shine for you, Look how they shine... *******************************************  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened as the words sunk in. He made her happy. He had made his goddess happy. But however, it was time to make this goddess a human, though her splendor never would fade, not in the eyes of InuYasha. He took her chin and brought it up to face him. He gingerly licked Kagome's tears away and set his lips carefully so as not to push her on her own. At first the kiss had been no more than superficial a light brush. But Kagome's hands which were now wrapped around InuYasha's neck brought his face closer to her as she begged for a bit more. After about half a minute they parted for air.  
  
*********************************** Look at the stars; Look how they shine for you,  
  
and all the things that you do.  
  
***********************************  
  
Kagome laid her head on InuYasha's chest as the beating of his heart and the warmth of his body next to hers made her fall fast asleep. And in front of his eyes InuYasha saw Kagome change back into a demon. He was a bit shocked but he looked up at the stars once again only to notice that they were gone, and in there place was a golden sunrise on the horizon. Yes that's what it was. The sun was dawning on InuYasha and Kagome. And InuYasha would make sure it would never set. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ There that's it for now. But don't worry there's more in stock. So just write those reviews and Ill write the chapters. 


End file.
